


Possessive Observation

by Kitsu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Interoffice Relationship, M/M, Tseng Is Jealous - But A Dunce, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: Reno knows, and waits patiently for Tseng to realize.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Tseng/Reno
Kudos: 49





	Possessive Observation

“We’re all dead, we just don’t know yet.” Reno leaned back in his chair, legs high on his desk, and stared at the roof tiles. The image of perfect nonchalance. “Better enjoy life before the realization catches up with you.”

“So bleak,” Elena answered, from two desks over. “How can you always be smiling when that’s the things you walk around thinking about?”   


“Not a problem at all. Being aware makes me relish the finer things in life.” He gave the door to Tseng’s office a sideways glance, none too discreetly.  _ Finer things, indeed. _

“You’re such a weirdo,” Elena sighed, the  _ "and a perv" _ implied. Rising to her feet, she gathered her things, and headed out the door. “Well, anyways, I’m off. Enjoy the late shift. Ta-da.”

_ Oh, I will.  _ Reno waited a full five minutes before getting up and walking over to the closed office door. Tseng was still in, probably buried in paperwork, as usual. Reno waited silently outside - but not for long. 

“Goddammit, Reno, stop hovering. What do you want?” So very Tseng, the man literally noticed everything.  _ Well, not  _ ** _everything._ **

Reno opened the door, and stepped inside. “I’m bored, yo.”   


“And what do you expect me to do about it?” Tseng didn’t even bother looking up.

“Entertain me.”

Tseng rubbed the bridge of his nose, visibly exasperated. “I’m working.” He pointed to a large pile of reports tethering on the edge of his desk.

Reno always found the state of Tseng’s desk amusing - the man always looked impeccable, yet his desk was ever in a state of total pandemonium. There were papers  **everywhere** , even on the floor. Still Tseng always knew where to find everything, every file, every note.

“If you need something to do you can redo this report on the information acquisitioning you were assigned two weeks ago, it’s a total mess. Your handwriting is the worst I’ve seen - type it up.” Tseng waved the offensive piece of paper at Reno, having picked it out from under a pile of other reports without even looking.

“Boo, boring. I meant something fun.” Reno grinned. “You know, something a bit more spicy to keep me warm this long night.” He was supposed to be watching the building’s security feeds, but he knew for a fact they were the only two people in. Everything else was locked down, and dark. Just a formality - in case of fire or anything stupid like that. Boring stuff.   


Tseng just sighed. They’d been here before. Reno would nag him until he got to review the video files for a number of missions he had performed undercover in the shadier parts of Midgar - not that every part of Midgar wasn’t shady in its own way. Why Reno loved seeing undercover footage of himself being groped and manhandled by his targets, Tseng would never understand - the redhead must have an extremely narcissistic streak. But he knew the night would pass in relative silence if he just let Reno have what he wanted, so he quickly copied the files onto a drive and handed it to Reno. Just to be able to finish his paperwork before morning, he told himself. 

—

What Tseng wasn’t aware of was that Reno wasn’t exactly watching himself, oh no. He was watching the other Turk in the room, was watching Tseng in the videos. Because he was always there, eyes vigilant and always following Reno around. Of course Tseng wasn’t his only back-up on those missions, Rude was somewhere in the locale, as were Elena. They had their directives, to keep an eye out for trouble brewing - but Tseng...Tseng was always watching Reno intently in the multi-angle videos. And something in his eyes went straight to Reno’s core. 

The possessiveness, it burnt. If looks could kill, every target of theirs would have been dead long before Reno had extracted the information he was after - and Reno wanted  _ it _ , wanted the part of Tseng that looked at him with those fiery eyes, with a cruel upturn to the corners of his mouth. The part of Tseng that looked like he wanted to murder whoever had his hands on Reno at the time. Reno seriously doubted Tseng was even aware of his actions, because if he had, Reno knew the other would shut down, hide everything. Compartmentalize it away behind his perfect facade. If challenged on it before he was ready, Tseng would simply deny anything, and then it would become nothing.

No, Tseng would have to realize for himself. In the meanwhile Reno would just watch him watch. 

When Tseng handed him one of the files in question, Reno sauntered back out of the office, back to his own work space, to while the night away.

—

A few weeks later an opportunity came upon Reno. Shinra wanted information - blackmail material - on a business partner, information that would lead to him being able to pressure the prices on certain wares he was in need of. The forties-something arms dealer was already known to have certain proclivities, they just needed photographic evidence. Simple enough mission for Reno, he wiled himself into the man’s graces easily enough.

Reno let the other touch more than needed, let him play possession, playing his role as a wanton wretch to perfection. The dealer wasn’t a bad looking man, and Reno knew how to pretend very well - too well at times, almost forgetting himself. They only needed a few incriminating images, but Reno soon found himself straddling the man’s lap, a pair of hands on his ass and a mouth at his neck. All the while his mind was on Tseng, Tseng whose eyes were burning with something from within the secluded recess he was occupying opposite to their own semi-private booth. He suddenly sensed Tseng moving, sensed the stop being cast. The man beneath him stilled completely, and Reno suddenly found himself pulled away by his hair. 

“Enough,” was hissed in his ear. “We have what we came for.”

Still edging to trigger Tseng, Reno whined, “But I was having fun.” Turning to face Tseng, he made no attempt at hiding his own excitement, simply leaning against a wall, clothes disheveled, a flush to his cheeks. 

“You would let him…?” Tseng’s words trailed off, voice turning cold.

“Nah, man.” Pushing away from the wall, Reno closed the distance between them, placing his palms on Tseng’s chest - clad in a black t-shirt for the occasion, not his usual suit. “But I would let  _ you _ …” he leaned in and breathed in Tseng’s ear.

Nuzzling against Tseng, he slipped his arms around his boss. “The way you look at me… Have you finally realized?” 

Tseng stood frozen in his place, unmoving.  _ Why _ was he so angry? So put out by the arms dealer’s hands on Reno? It was just a mission, one they had performed several times over. Part of their job description. Had always been.

It was some dark feeling, he realized. The chaotic pull of lust, obsession and jealousy combined. He understood suddenly that Reno had known before he himself had - and not acted on it. Reno, who couldn’t even wait until his coffee was cool enough to drink, and scolded his mouth at least five times daily. Reno had waited, waited until Tseng broke. There were sides to Reno that still managed to surprise Tseng.

This could become a problem. If he couldn’t handle targets touching Reno… He’d be unfit as Reno’s handler, his back-up. But this thing burned within him - and Reno’s eyes, lusting and bright, staring into his, provoking him, were hard to deny.

“If we’re done here, pretend you’re my possessive boyfriend - take me away from here,” Reno whispered, urging Tseng to action.

And Tseng obliged, not having to _pretend_ as much as he should have had to - grabbing Reno by the scruff of his neck, pulling him away from the private table - leaving behind the arms dealer in his stopped condition. The magic effect would wear off on its own in a few minutes, leaving him none the wiser. 

Tseng contacted the two other Turks over their coms. “Finish up, clear out,” he barked, hand still tangled in Reno’s hair. The hand stayed there way beyond them exiting the building, thumb tracing idle circles against skin. Probably unknowingly. Reno breather in through his nose, tilting into the touch.

Tseng tried considering his options, but his mind wouldn’t let him process in a rational way. Reno’s hot skin against his own was so tantalizing, so right. Of course Tseng had looked his subordinate over a few times over the years, reflecting on his good looks and easy charms. Especially during missions, with Reno out of uniform and dressed for seduction. How could he not? The shocking red hair drew everyone's attention. But he’d stayed ever the professional, kept his distance. He was quickly reconsidering his stance on interoffice relationships, though - and even though he was the higher ranking member, he felt Reno had an advantage on him, having read him too easily.  _ Fuck. _

“I…” he started, not even sure what he was trying to say.

“Yes, you.” Reno whispered back. “_You_ need to decide. Fuck me or leave me?” Ever true to his personality, he didn’t do beating about the bush.

Tseng breathed, swearing under his breath. Reno had been trouble since day one, and Tseng appreciated him for it. Not a boring day with Reno around. “Where to?” his mouth decided to answer for him. 

“Your place,” Reno answered. Take me home. Have me, own me.”

_ Fuck it all to hell.  _ Time to indulge both himself and Reno. Tomorrow he’d clean up any resulting mess. Tomorrow.


End file.
